The sponge titanium production process that has been well-known domestically and overseas mainly is: metallothermic reduction process, especially the process for preparing metal M by means of t reaction between metallic reducing agent (R) and metal oxides or chlorides (MX). The titanium metallurgy processes that have been brought to industrial production are magnesiothermic reduction process (Kroll process) and sodiothermic reduction process (Hunter process). Only Kroll process has been widely used in industry so far because its production cost is lower than the production cost of Hunter process. Kroll process mainly includes the technological flow as follows: after the removal of oxide film and impurities, a magnesium ingot is placed in a reactor and then heated to melt, titanium tetrachloride (TiCl4) is then introduced into the reactor to generate titanium particle deposition by dint of reaction, and the liquid magnesium chloride generated is discharged out in time through a residue port. The reaction temperature is typically kept in a range from 800 to 900° C., and the reaction time ranges from several hours to several days. The remaining metal magnesium and magnesium chloride in the final product can be either washed away by hydrochloric acid or distilled out under vacuum at the temperature of 900° C., and meanwhile, high purity of titanium is maintained. The defects of Kroll process lie in high cost, long production cycle and environmental pollution, thus limiting its further application and popularization. Up to the present day, no change has been accomplished on this process, and it is still applied to intermittent production and fails to realize continuous production.